The Seduction of Edward Cullen
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: Bella loves Edward, and wants him...tonight. Will the sexy lingerie she's purchased be enough to seduce Edward, and turn her dreams into reality? OOC to get right into the Lemony action. ;- Rated M for a reason. Lemons! Edward and Bella.


_**The Seduction of Edward Cullen**_

Author: Wolfshadow31

Summary: Bella loves Edward, and wants him...tonight. Will the sexy lingerie she's purchased be enough to seduce Edward, and turn her dreams into reality? OOC to get right into the Lemony action. ;-) Rated M for a reason. Lemons! Edward and Bella.

**A/N: This is my third story. If you like this - read my other stories called The Desire Within Us, and/or The Principals Office. Please Review if you like this story! **

I was in my room. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes took in the dark chestnut colour of my hair, and the matching colour of my eyes. My gaze lingered now over the soft pale skin on my cheeks, and the slight pink colour of my delicate lips. My inquizitive eyes wandered over my reflection now, studying the way my blue jeans hugged my legs, and my white stretch cotton top hugged my upper body. I didn't look too bad, I thought to myself smugly. Usually I was self conscious about my looks. It's not that I thought I was ugly though. But, having a boyfriend who is the pinnacle of everything that is beautiful and sexy on this planet, at least to my mind, often left me wondering about my own physical features. My eyes ran now to my breasts. They weren't small, but they weren't big either. I cupped one lightly with my own small hand. I wished they were a bit bigger, I lamented to myself, not for the first time. Edward had no such complaints, however. To him, they were perfect. Everything about me was, to him...although even he had to admit that he was undoubtedly biased. I smiled to myself now, as the thought of Edward entered my mind for seemingly the millionth time this afternoon.

Edward is not like most boyfriends, however. Edward – is a vampire. Not the usual type you see all too often in horror movies though. He is the real thing. He doesn't turn into a bat, and he doesn't get turned to ash by being in sunlight. Crosses and garlic don't hurt him. A stake through the heart is impossible, given that his cool skin is harder than granite, and almost impervious to much of what the earth can throw at him. There is only two things that can really hurt him – other vampires, and werewolves.

There is one other thing you may be wondering about. His diet. Yes. That detail is somewhat accurate even in the most disastrous low budget B movies. Yes, Edward needs to drink blood. But his family is different than others. They only drink animal blood. To a vampire, the difference in nourishment is minimal – only the taste is different. Edward and his family are strong – I've watched them best other vampires who survived on human blood, so I knew that animal blood was more than enough to sustain them and keep them at their maximum potential. But even saying that, it is not easy for them. Human blood still calls out for them to drink it. It's a constant battle for them to resist, but they do it. Sometimes, it is easier than others.

My blood is a particular quandary. Not only is it human of course, but it is special. No one knows why, but the flavour or aroma...I guess you could call it, is more powerful to Edward than any other humans. I'm his La Tua Cantante – his singer, as other vampires have called it. My blood...it literally sings for him to drink it. The fact that Edward had not given in to his thirst when we'd first met was a testament to his strength of will. .The fact that we were now in a relationship, was even more unlikely given the earlier facts. But we were. We were a couple, and we were in love. I sighed now at the thought. I did love Edward more than anything. But, with his immense strength, and the call of my blood it did present certain problems for us.

Edward could never lose control with me. He was so afraid of hurting me. In an instant, he could hurt me unintentionally. He was so paranoid about it. I didn't have any such illusions. I knew there was a possibility of course, but there was a possibility for _anything_ to happen. If we allowed ourselves to be ruled by what could happen, none of us would leave the house – in case a meteor fell from the sky and crushed us, or some other equally unlikely scenario. But Edward would not hurt me, even accidentally. I was sure of it. Even lost in the throes of passion, I could imagine his amazingly powerful brain controlling his emotions, unwilling and unable to hurt the woman he loved. Now, if only I could convince him of that fact.

My eyes wandered now from my breasts down to my hips. My eyes hovered between my legs. Yes. That was where I needed Edward, I thought to myself, my body tingling at the thought. Being with Edward night after night, and only doing nothing but kissing was driving me completely wild. He'd unintentionally lit a smouldering fire in me which grew and grew and grew until it could no longer be contained. My urges and desires increased nightly. Even masturbating wasn't helping, I noted grimly. I'd never really done it all that much before...but in the last few months, it seemed that my frequency steadily grew. My morning or evening shower sessions were now my secret time to get myself off, with neither Edward or Charlie(luckily!) none the wiser.

So it was at this point that I found myself in my room, thinking about what tonight would bring. I gazed at the bag on my desk. It was white with scarlet letters. Victoria's Secret, it read. I smiled at what I knew was inside. I'd worked up the courage to buy some sexy lingerie. Usually stores like VS make me cringe, but today when I'd gone, my whole body was tingling. I eyed the merchandise on display shrewdly, searching for the perfect outfit. I needed something sexy of course, and something Edward would not be able to resist. Finally I'd settled on one outfit.

The outfit consisted of a silky black thong, a black lacy push up bra, and a black garter belt. The stockings I'd picked out were white, but had a black bow at the front. I was hoping that the black and white look would look good with my pale skin, and dark hair. I gathered up the garments, and hid them in the bathroom. The first part of my plan was complete.

An hour later, Edward arrived at my house. I was in my room of course, and my heartbeat increased as he entered the room through the second story window. I looked at him now. His features were pale, beautifully so. His eyes were shining like molten gold. His delicate pinkish lips were turned into a smile as he saw me, and his perfectly white teeth seemed to glisten under the lights from my room. His tussled bronze hair stood in sharp contrast to his pale skin. Edward was simply, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I smiled in return as he moved to me.

"Hello Bella. I've missed you..." he said softly as I felt his arms close around me. I relished the icy embrace for a moment, before responding.

"Mmmm Edward. I've missed you too..." I whispered, loving the feel of him so close to me.

Edward then moved to the bed, and I lay next to him. I curled up against him, and we began to talk about our days. After twenty minutes, I got up, and grabbed my toiletries. He eyed me quizzically, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 2 pm, and not my usual shower time.

"I need a human moment..." I explained without really explaining his unasked question. My pulse quickened a bit under his gaze. Edward studied my reaction but did not comment. I knew even now his acute senses were taking in the change in my breathing, and my pulse. He didn't press me about it, to my relief.

"Of course Bella. I'll be right here..." he answered simply.

I moved to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and began taking my clothes off. I practically ripped my shirt off, and my bra was flung to the floor in a flash. Two seconds later I was kicking my jeans off, and my panties soon followed. I turned on the shower, and then stepped in. I washed myself quickly but thoroughly, all the while with my heart thundering in my chest. So close...only a few more minutes I thought to myself...

I got out of the shower, and dried myself off. I actually took the time to blow dry my hair – a first for me. Usually I left my hair damp, and let it air dry when I was with Edward. I was always so eager to get back to him, I felt I never had the time. I felt like that now, the anticipation building, but I wanted to look perfect for him. I finished drying my dark locks, and then grabbed the hidden garments from the bathroom vanity. I put the bra on, and then the garter belt. I pulled on the white stockings, and clipped them into place with the garters. Last was the panties. I pulled them on, over the garter straps. This was a tip I'd received from the lady at VS. Doing so would allow me to remove the panties without having to undo the garter straps. That way, she explained...the panties could come off, and I could still wear the garters and stockings without having to rearrange them afterwards. It made sense, I had to admit. I blushed a bit as I felt the thong disappear between my ass cheeks. I'd never really worn them before, but there was a first time for everything. I hoped tonight would be another first time for something else...as well.

I put my bathrobe on, covering myself as best I could, and then gathered up my discarded clothes, and made my way into the bedroom. Edward was laying motionless on my bed. He smiled as I returned, but seemed surprised I was wearing the bathrobe. Usually I would be wearing pyjamas, but it was only 2:30 pm. His eyes then spied my stocking clad feet. His eyes narrowed, and he arched his eyebrow in question. I didn't reply. His eyes darted everywhere. He took in the light blush of my cheeks, and the fact that my hair was blown dry. I moved to the hamper, and tossed my clothes in. Then I walked to my CD player and pressed Play, and making sure the song was on repeat. I'd chosen some sexy sounding music for this. Edward was still watching me intently, trying to puzzle out my odd behaviour as the music began to play.

I turned around now, and smiled. My pulse quickened now though, at the thought of what I was about to do, but also what it would hopefully lead to. I took a deep breath, as I opened my bathrobe, and shrugged my shoulders out of it. It fell to the floor with hardly a sound. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath at his surprise.

I stood before Edward now, wearing only the lingerie. Edward's eyes were open wide now as he looked at me. He hadn't moved at all since my robe had fallen to the floor. I wondered if he was breathing now, or holding his breath? His eyes scanned my entire body in an instant. He moved from my face, to my bra, down my stomach, to the garter belt, over the panties, the bows on the tops of the stockings, and finally down to my feet. Then his eyes returned to mine, confusion and surprise clearly evident in his wonderful golden eyes. I didn't say anything.

My blush deepened now, as I began to sway my hips lightly to the music. My hands trembled lightly, as my arms gently moved back and forth now, finding a comfortable rhythm to the slow, sexy music. My face was totally flushed now as I watched Edward's reaction to my movements. His unblinking eyes continued to stare at me, but the confusion and surprise was gradually being replaced with something else. I wasn't sure what it was, but the fact that Edward had not bolted out of the room as he began to regain his senses was definitely a good sign in my book. My pulse reached an even higher tempo now at the thought that tonight might actually be the night...

My body continued to gyrate slowly to the soft music, and I placed my arms up over my head, letting the radius of my waist's movement increase. I closed my eyes now, letting my body move without thought to the musical notes. My mind was a blur with questions now. Would Edward make me stop soon? Would he even want me to stop? Would he leave? What would he do if he stayed? All these thoughts were running through my mind as my arms and waist slowly swayed back and forth to the music. I opened my eyes now, and smiled at Edward.

I moved my hand to my cheek, and let a delicate finger trace it's way down my cheek, over my lips, and to my neck. To my surprise, Edward licked his lips as he watched. I let my hand wander even lower now...over the smooth fabric of my bra. I traced little patterns over the bra, and let out a little sigh as they ran over my hard nipple. I repeated this movement on my other breast, and another soft sigh escaped my lips. Edward tensed slightly as he heard my sigh. I saw his jaw tighten infinitesimally at the aroused sound I made. And I was aroused. My body felt like it was on fire. The inferno between my legs was consuming me now...

I spoke now, for the first time since I began to dance.

"Edward. I want you..." I whispered in a husky voice. My voice was laced with lust, and Edward's mouth opened wide as he processed my words. I continued speaking softly, sure that his amazing vampire senses would hear me. "I need you..." I said, again in husky tones. It was true. I wanted him. I needed him. Oh God...I wanted Edward inside me. The thought caused me to gasp for breath. My entire body seemed to tingle as I watched Edward's reaction to my words. His body seemed to shiver as he absorbed the meaning of my words. He closed his eyes momentarily before I saw his lips begin to move.

"Bella...I...want you too." he confessed in a whisper. The rapid rhythm of my pulse increased even more now at his words. I smiled broadly at this confession.

My hands cupped my breasts, and I watched Edward stare at me mesmerized – his unblinking eyes taking in every square inch of my barely covered body. I was so turned on now watching Edward watching me. His eyes darted everywhere across my exposed skin, and the satiny fabric as my body moved to the music. I could feel a dampening between my legs now. My fingers danced their way from my breasts and down my smooth stomach. I moved them in light circles, loving the feel of my soft touch, but wishing all the same that it was Edward's hands and not my own. I sighed now at the thought. The thought was causing my mind to slip deeper and deeper into the gutter – giving in to my body's urges. I loved Edward, I did, but tonight...there was only one thing on my mind. I needed release finally, and I didn't want it to be soft like our usual kissing sessions. I wanted Edward to be frantic, passionate and breathless. I could feel my juices soaking the fabric of my panties now. Mmmm.

I turned around now, still swaying slightly, so that Edward could see me from behind. I heard him gasp, as he saw the thong. I turned my head to him, keeping the front of my body from his gaze. My cheeks were redder now as Edward stared at my ass for the first time. I smiled at his reaction.

"Do you like what you see Edward?" I teased, almost breathless. Edward nodded his head a few times before his lips began to work.

"Yes....oh Bella...yes I do." he finally croaked out.

My fingers ran down the side of my body now, and then over my smooth ass cheeks. I continued to watch Edward and was elated when his whole body shuddered at the show I was putting on. My hand moved across one ass cheek, and then the other. I bent over at the waist now, and I grabbed my ankles - forming a triangle with my body. My head was between my legs now, and my hair splayed across the floor. I could see Edward still now, and his rapid chest movement gave evidence to the struggle he was having with his gasping breath. My head became slightly dizzy now as I realized in this position, and with my legs spread the way they were, that the thong between my legs would barely be covering my moist pussy lips. Could Edward see part of my pussy now, bent over as I was? I struggled for breath at the thought. I held this position for a few more seconds, and then returned upright. I reached around, and smacked my ass lightly, with a devilish grin on my face, and a mischievous glint in my eye. My head was moving in a faster circle now, my hair whipping through the air slightly at the movement. I turned around now to face him.

"Edward..." I whispered. "I'm so horny...." I finished in little more than a soft moan. My face was hot as I spoke. Edward trembled under my words. My hands reached around now, and found the clasp of my bra. I undid it swiftly, and could feel the silky material begin to fall away from my back. I momentarily stood rigid to keep the bra on until my hands found my breasts once more. Once there, I shrugged my shoulders a bit, leaning forward to let the straps slide over my shoulders and down my arms. All that was holding the bra over my breasts was my delicate hands. I smiled at Edward once more.

"Do you want to see my breasts Edward...?" I teased lightly. Edward didn't speak for a few seconds. He appeared to be dumbfounded. I moved closer to him now, still cupping my breasts with my hands.

"Edward? Do you want to see them or not?" I playfully whispered. Edward found his voice then.

"Yes..." he replied, and I smiled broadly at his musical voice.

My hands were moving in circles over my breasts now, stimulating my nipples, and soft skin with the lace and satin fabric, but still covering me from Edward's lust filled eyes. I sighed and moaned now under my own attentions to my body – the thought of Edward's affirmation of his desire to expose myself more – still ringing in my ears. I stopped my circular movement, and let one cup of the bra fall away from my breast. I looked down and saw my hard nipple standing up, the soft pink contrasting with the creaminess of my pale skin. I looked at Edward now, and smiled smugly as he lay transfixed staring at my body.

So far, my plan was working perfectly. He hadn't run away, or even asked me to stop. Maybe this was the key to getting what I wanted all along? Just surprise him completely, and before he could think, or react, sidetrack his train of thought by giving him what I knew he secretly wanted – but could never admit. I smirked at myself, wondering why I hadn't realized this before tonight.

My finger worked around my nipple now, tracing patterns, and my breath grew slightly ragged as the sensations assaulted my body. I let out another moan. My body felt like it was 1000 degrees now. I continued to move to the music, and my one hand reached the fallen cup, and began to cover and uncover my one exposed breast, as I watched Edward with an amused expression on my face. Then I alternated, letting the other cup of the bra fall, exposing my other breast to him. I played my fingers over that nipple too, my body trembling with desire the whole time. I let the bra cover both breasts completely now, and then let my hands expose both of my breasts to Edward at the same time. With a playful movement, I then flicked the bra towards Edward. His vampire reactions did not disappoint, and he caught the piece of fabric in a blur of movement. To my astonishment, he put the bra to his face, and inhaled deeply. He trembled under my scent now. His eyes closed, and then opened – refocusing on my now topless body.

My hands worked their way down my body now...across the garter belt, and the soft skin covering my stomach. I found the waist band of the thong, and ran my fingers across it and over my waist. I found my hips now, and the soft fingertips danced down the outer curve of my thigh. I sighed again under my own touch. I bent my knees slightly now, letting my fingers trail lower down my legs. Then I stood upright once more, repeating the motion on my other thigh, and down that leg as well.

By now, my panties were completely soaked. My desire was increasing exponentially each minute I continued to dance for Edward. I couldn't be sure how many times the song had repeated already. I didn't care, and it didn't matter. The minutes slipped away – time seemingly meaningless. All that mattered now was Edward and I.

My fingers found my panties now...and began to rub my slick slit through the fabric. I shuddered now, aching for release. My fingers became moist as they worked their way across the wet fabric. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, just letting my fingers work their way up and down the panties covering my very center. I devilish idea came to my mind just then. I let my fingers find the outer edge of the fabric, and then they slowly made their way underneath. I found my pussy instantly, and ran my fingers up and down my soft pussy lips. My finger probed inside my wetness now, up to the knuckle of my index finger. Edward sat astonished, as he watched. My hand withdrew from my panties, and I slowly moved my finger up to my lips. I ran the slick digit over my lips softly, rubbing my taste into them. Then my tongue snaked out, running over the flesh my finger had worked over only seconds before. I tasted my desire now, and it made me moan. Edward was almost shivering now with desire as he watched me. I smiled at him once more.

"Edward...? Do you...want a taste?" I asked in a lust filled voice. Edward couldn't reply. He was speechless for one of the few times I'd known him. I took his silence for consent though. I repeated my earlier motion, and my finger probed deeper into my soaked pussy before withdrawing once more. I moved slowly and carefully to Edward now, and then my finger hovered inches from his lips. He didn't move, but he did inhale deeply. I saw him close his eyes now as the scent of me assaulted his acute vampire senses. He continued to breath in and out deeply, more of my sex filling his body with each deep breath. Then, I moved my finger to his icy lips, and rubbed my very essence over the pink softness. Edward's eyes snapped open then, radiating golden at me. I matched his stare, unwilling to break his gaze, as my delicate fingertips brushed my pussy juice over his lips. His lips parted then, and my finger ever so slightly penetrated his mouth, letting me rub my excitement in his mouth. I removed my finger then, and watched Edward close his mouth, and begin to savour me. He was completely motionless for thirty seconds as my flavour ran through his body. I watched him amazed. Then his body began to tremble slightly, and he shuddered. It was amazing to watch his reaction to my taste. He opened his eyes now, although his eyelids were droopy. He almost appeared intoxicated, if that could ever be possible!

"How do I taste?" I asked him, breathless.

"You taste...perfect." he replied after only a seconds hesitation.

**A/N: Hopefully I get some good amount of reviews. Maybe that will entice me to write chapter 2 faster. :-D**

**-Wolfshadow31**


End file.
